


Promessa infrangibile

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gatto e topo [1]
Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ho ricreato una scena dello storico film che vede questi due eterni amici-nemici protagonisti, in versione human."Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 21. Promessa stretta con i mignoli.





	Promessa infrangibile

Promessa infrangibile

Jerry dimenò la coda e porse la manina paffutella al ragazzo davanti a lui.

“Allora, me lo prometti? Finché quest’avventura non sarà finita non cercherai più di mangiarmi?” domandò, i voluminosi baffi gli tremavano.

Tom sbuffò, le braccia incrociate al petto. Abbassò le orecchie da gatto blu e dimenò la coda.

“Accidentaccio, prometto” borbottò.

Jerry sollevò il mignolo e sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi, le grandi orecchie sulla sua testa ondeggiarono.

< Chi doveva immaginarlo sapesse parla > pensò Tom. Strinse con il proprio mignolo quello del più giovane.

“Una promessa con i mignoli non può essere sciolta” gli ricordò Jerry.

[100].


End file.
